<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Over the L'Manberg Wall by TheCheeseGremlin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970322">Over the L'Manberg Wall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCheeseGremlin/pseuds/TheCheeseGremlin'>TheCheeseGremlin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Over the L'Manberg Wall [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon &amp; Comics), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Over the Garden Wall Fusion, Body Horror, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Drowning, Ghosts, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Minor Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Multi, Near Death Experiences, Not Really Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow To Update, Spirits, Tags Are Hard, Talking Animals, Temporary Character Death, The Unknown (Over the Garden Wall), Witches, ships are NOT the main focus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:34:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCheeseGremlin/pseuds/TheCheeseGremlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere, lost in the clouded annals of history, lies a place that few have seen. A mysterious place, called the Unknown. Where long-forgotten stories are revealed, to those, who travel through the wood.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Jschlatt, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Jschlatt, Dave | Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; Phil Watson, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Over the L'Manberg Wall [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Over the L'Manberg Wall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>:)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/12K6ZnPX1gU">⌛🍃⌛</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>L</strong> ed through the mist, </em>
</p><p>Leaves rustled, and a short, dark-haired boy looked up, a cat perched on his lap, as a bird crowed.</p><p>
  <em>by the milk light of moon, </em>
</p><p>Between two fields, a rickety wooden cart pulled by two huge turkeys passed down an old dirt road, a man with blank eyes at the head.</p><p>
  <em> All that was lost, </em>
</p><p>A circus performed, with dancers twirling and clowns bumbling about on stilts, a gorilla juggling in the very center.</p><p>
  <em> Is revealed. </em>
</p><p>Upon a shelf sat a group of painted wooden figures, as wind whistled in the distance.</p><p>
  <em>Our long bygone burdens, </em>
</p><p>A man stared up at a beautiful portrait, and turned as a shadow crossed the wall.</p><p>
  <em>Mere echos of the spring, </em>
</p><p>Sitting in a bed, a man carefully pulled a threaded needle through a quilt, before using a pair of bird-shaped scissors to cut it with a resounding snap.</p><p>
  <em>But where have we come, </em>
</p><p>Two boys knelt by a stream, and wound up a toy boat, before they set it in the water.</p><p>
  <em>And where shall we end? </em>
</p><p>A tall boy in a long dress stood in a dark room surrounded by bones, with only a candle to see by.</p><p>In the middle of a dark lake, a fish sat in a boat, with a fishing rod cast into the water.</p><p>
  <em>If dreams can’t come true. </em>
</p><p>A rock with a painted face sat on the ground, surrounded by leaves, before someone reached among them to grab it.</p><p>
  <em>Then why not pretend? </em>
</p><p>Standing by a well, a young boy with blond hair stared into the distant woods, while an older boy chopped wood behind him.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, how the gentle wind, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>beckons through the leaves, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>as autumn colors fall… </em>
</p><p>Somewhere, lost in the clouded annals of history, lies a place that few have seen. A mysterious place, called the Unknown. Where long-forgotten stories are revealed, to those, who travel through the wood.</p><p>
  <em>Dancing in a swirl, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>of golden memories,</em>
</p><p>
  <em> the loveliest lies of all, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>the loveliest <strong>lies</strong> of all…</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>uhhh don't come here expecting major shipping, thats for later</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>